marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (Earth-811)
(founding member); ; Hounds; New Mutants | Relatives = Scott Summers (Cyclops) (father, deceased); Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) (mother, deceased); Fiona Knoblach (Dark Mother) (alternate reality alleged maternal step-ancestor); William Knoblach (Clarity) (alternate reality alleged maternal step-ancestor); Charles Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Malkin Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Eleanor Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor); Lady Jean Grey (alternate reality maternal step-ancestor) ; Oscar Summers (alternate reality paternal adoptive distant ancestor, deceased); Daniel Summers (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor , deceased); Amanda Mueller (Black Womb) (alternate reality paternal distant ancestor); Philip Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandfather); Deborah Summers (alternate reality paternal great-grandmother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (alternate reality paternal grandfather, deceased); Katherine Summers (alternate reality paternal grandmother, deceased); John Grey (alternate reality maternal step-grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (alternate reality maternal step-grandmother, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (alternate reality father); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (alternate reality mother by proxy, step-mother, deceased); Alexander Summers (Havok) (alternate reality paternal uncle); Gabriel Summers (Vulcan) (alternate reality paternal uncle, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (alternate reality maternal step-aunt, deceased); Paul Bailey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) (alternate reality paternal aunt); Julia Grey (alternate reality maternal step-aunt, deceased); Roger Grey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Liam Grey (alternate reality maternal step-uncle, deceased); Adam Neramani (X-Treme) (alternate reality paternal cousin, alleged half-uncle); Gailyn Bailey (alternate reality step-cousin, deceased); Joseph Bailey (alternate reality step-cousin, deceased); Nathaniel Grey (X-Man) (alternate reality paternal half-brother); Nathan Summers (Cable) (alternate reality paternal half-brother, deceased); Stryfe (creation, alternate reality paternal half-brother's clone); Aliya Dayspring (Jenskot) (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality sister-in-law, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (alternate reality nephew, deceased); Hope Summers (alternate reality adoptive niece); Grey & Summers families (alternate reality relatives) | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Late 37th-early 39th century, mobile; Braddock Lighthouse, England; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, Bronx, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly Red | UnusualFeatures = Rachel normally telepathically hides the Hound markings on her face. Mother Askani exhibits a Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her left eye whenever she uses her powers. | Citizenship = American, honorary UK citizen; alternate American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter; former adventurer; Mutant Hound | Education = Extensive Askani training, High School level studies at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, some college level education | Origin = Mutant and daughter of Phoenix displace in the late 37th century | PlaceOfBirth = Eastern United States of Earth-811 | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne; John Romita Jr. | First = X-Men #141 | Last = Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 #4 | HistoryText = Days of Future Past Rachel Anne Summers is the mutant daughter of Scott Summers and Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) in an alternate timeline. Being born from the Phoenix Force merging with Jean, Rachel inherited her mother's potential for telepathic and telekinetic powers and ability to tap into the limitless power of the Phoenix Force. Raised at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Rachel met and befriend fellow mutant Franklin Richards, the son of Fantastic Four members, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. When her powers manifested, Rachel joined the New Mutants, a younger generation of X-Men brought together to carry-on Professor Xavier's dream of a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. In the mainstream reality, the X-Men prevented the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly; however, in Rachel’s timeline, Kelly was killed. The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-mutant candidate won. Around this time, Rachel's mother was killed in a nuclear explosion. In retaliation of fear, the anti-mutant president's administration unleashed giant mutant-hunting robot Sentinels to eliminate mutantkind and the Sentinels decided that the best way to do so was to take over the United States. Over the subsequent years they killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America, including Rachel's father. Hound One day, while Rachel was still a child, the X-Men's base of operations, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, was attacked and demolished by federal troops. One of the only survivors at the school was Rachel, whom the soldiers found by the side of Prof. Xavier's body. The soldiers used drugs to neutralize Rachel's developing psionic powers, before she was tortured and brainwashed in the laboratory of the sadistic Ahab. Following extensive behavior modification, Rachel became a mutant "hound", using her psionic powers to hunt down other mutants for the authorities. Rachel's superiors branded her face with a grotesque, irremovable pattern of tattoos to mark her as a Hound and forced her to wear a leash. Rachel occasionally killed mutants herself and it is known that some of those were people she loved. Rachel's grief and shame at what she was forced to do as a hound and her anguish over the deaths of her parents and friends deeply scarred her soul, leaving her bitter and intolerant toward humans who persecute mutants. During one sadistic torture session imposed on her by Ahab, the pain helped Rachel break her brainwashing, letting her rebel and attack, Ahab, permanently scarring his face. No longer of use as a hound, Rachel was placed in the South Bronx Mutant Containment Facility, where she rejoined the surviving members of the X-Men in a plan to end the Sentinels' reign by changing history. There, Rachel befriended Wolverine, Magneto, Katherine "Kate" Pryde, and the adult Franklin, who later became her lover. Within the camp, Rachel and Franklin found a way to break their power-neutralizing collars. Changing the Past Rachel used her psionic powers to exchange the consciousness and spirit of the adult X-Man Kate with that of Pryde's teenage self, as she existed at a time just before the attempt on Kelly's life. It was hoped that the adult Kate, in her younger self's body at that earlier time, could warn the X-Men about the assassination attempt, so they could stop it, thereby preventing the chain of events from occurring that led to the Sentinels' rule. However, history could not be changed in this manner and Rachel, as it turned out, actually caused Kate to exchange psyches not with her younger self in the past of her own reality, but in the mainstream reality. Kate succeeded in preventing Kelly's assassination in the mainstream reality, after which the Pryde’s psyches returned to their proper times and realities. On her return, Kate found that other X-Men, except for Rachel, had all died in an attack on the Sentinels' Manhattan headquarters. Phoenix Force Investigating why their efforts did not succeed in changing her reality, Rachel sent her astral self into that past as well, also arriving in the mainstream reality, subsequently learning Kate had crossed timestreams. While floating above New York City, in preparation for her return, Rachel's meditative astral form was found by the Phoenix Force, a powerful cosmic force that had been linked to Jean Grey of the mainstream reality. Fascinated by Rachel, the alternate reality child of Grey, the Force read her mind and was impressed that Rachel had not given into despair after all she had experienced. Sending a portion of itself in the future of Rachel's reality with Rachel, the Force met Kate, after Rachel passed-out from the strain of the time travel. Kate bargained with the Force to save Rachel from the Sentinels rule and to keep her from remembering the horrors she had experienced. The Force agreed to boost Rachel's powers so she could physically travel back in time, not just psychically. Kate still did not give up her vain hope of altering her reality's history. Kate hypnotized Rachel into using her psionic powers to tap into the Phoenix Force and send herself back in time when Kate said the words "Dark Phoenix". Thus, Kate hoped that Rachel herself could change history. Together, Rachel and Kate illegally entered the laboratory of Project Nimrod, which was the attempt to construct the most highly advanced Sentinel possible with the technology of that time, in the hopes of sabotaging the project. Pursued by guards, Rachel and Kate locked themselves within the laboratory, whose walls were proofed against Kate's mutant power to phase through solid matter. Rachel believed herself and Kate to be trapped, but Kate said the words that caused Rachel to project herself back through time. Project Nimrod's creation, the Sentinel called Nimrod, then fired on Kate and traveled back in time to find Rachel. Rachel in the Present Rachel found herself physically transported, body and mind, to a time shortly before the present, but, like Kate's spirit, Rachel had traveled not to the past of her reality, but to the past of the mainstream reality. Rachel went to Prof. Xavier's mansion, but could not bring herself to stay, on realizing that she had come back to the wrong reality, and fled without identifying herself. Pursued by the psychic vampire Selene, Rachel was rescued by the X-Men. After Prof. Xavier read her mind, Rachel was invited to the school. In the School for Gifted Youngsters, Rachel was tutored, by Professor X, and trained in the use of their powers, in the Danger Room. X-Men Later while out with Amara Aquilla, Rachel sensed Selene and the pair decided to attack her and were defeated, then rescued by the X-Men. Later, Rachel overheard Nightcrawler state that Jean had died. Rachel next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Rachel tagged along as the X-Men next battled Thunderbird, brother to the original Thunderbird and blaming Prof. Xavier for his brother's death, and the Hellions to rescue Banshee. To rescue Banshee, the X-Men had to infiltrate the NORAD, North American Aerospace Defense Command, and were officially outlawed. Rachel was with the X-Men later, when they were later caught on camera battling the Juggernaut and Nimrod. After siding with the Juggernaut, it appeared to the public that the X-Men were aiding a felon. Rachel then, went on to rescue the Power Pack from the Morlocks and battled the Beyonder. Rachel later battled the Gladiators to rescue the New Mutants, Sunspot and Magma, from their old teammate, Karma. While fighting the Gladiators, the Beyonder brought-out Magik's dark half, the Darkchylde. Illyana Rasputin teleported her friends to Limbo and attacked them, until Kitty Pryde used Illyana's Soulsword on her and returned her to her natural form. Phoenix Rachel was still shocked to learn of the supposed "death" of Jean in this reality and visited the home of Grey's parents while they were absent, where she found a holo-empathic crystal that was imbued with an imprint of Grey's personality. Unaware that Jean had not actually been Phoenix, Rachel refused to believe that Jean could be evil, as people claimed Phoenix was, and she decided to claim the name and power of Phoenix as her own birthright. Through her own actions, Rachel sought to redeem the name Phoenix in this reality. Rachel also believed that as the new Phoenix, she could use her power to help her fellow mutants and, thereby, atone for what she had done as a hound in her own reality. Sensing this, the Force awoke within Rachel, allowing access to its power. It was at this moment, while holding the crystal, that Rachel first manifested about her the bird-shaped aura of energy associated with the previous Phoenix. From that time on, Rachel was able to draw to a limited extent upon the vast power of the cosmic entity known as the Phoenix Force. The alien being known as the Beyonder once hinted that Rachel could potentially become equal in power to the previous Phoenix. Now calling herself Phoenix, Rachel joined the X-Men. After sensing Scott Summers (Cyclops) of the mainstream reality was in danger, Rachel met him and did not tell him of her true origins, while stopping a scheme of Loki's. Later, Magneto joined the X-Men, per Prof. Xavier's request, and he, completely out of character, stopped Rachel from killing a human that shot at her, stating that she would only prove them right that mutants are murderers. At this time, the Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them. After showing her new uniform of the Phoenix to her teammates, upsetting Cyclops, the X-Men later traveled to Asgard to rescue Storm and the New Mutants from one of Loki's schemes and battled Fenris. After defeating Fenris, Rachel met her alternate reality, infant, half-brother, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers, and created a psi-bond with him, while promising to protect him and always be there for him. Rachel later took it upon herself to rid the universe of the threat of the Beyonder. After approaching him, he granted Rachel the full power that the previous Phoenix had possessed and gave her the choice to kill him or save the X-Men, after he had put them all in life-or-death situations. After saving them all, Rachel explained that knowledge and maturity must be won and deserved and left to rebuild San Francisco. Later, Rachel decided to simply destroy the entire universe and have it all start over without the Beyonder, by stealing the life force of the X-Men and Starjammers, but Storm's soul convinced her otherwise, after hearing the thoughts of every living being in existence, and Rachel returned the X-Men and Starjammers to life and the Beyonder reclaimed the power shortly thereafter. While staying with Jessica Drew, the X-Men were beaten by Freedom Force and about to be taken-in, until the intervention of Officer Bree Morrell, and the X-Men returned to New York. Betrayed and Abandoned Returning home, Rachel attempted to telekinetically heal her teammate, Wolverine, and opened her mind to his. Soon after, Rachel decided to kill Selene for her attack when she first arrived in the mainstream timeline and Wolverine, mentally sensing Rachel's intentions, stabbed her in the chest to prevent her from vengefully murdering Selene. Nearing death and fleeing to heal herself, Rachel was pursed by the X-Men, the Hellfire Club, and Nimrod. While the others battled each other, Rachel was fooled by the six-armed sorceress, named Spiral, and taken to the alternate dimension of Mojoverse, where she was held prisoner for several months. Excalibur After being enslaved as a hit television show by Mojo, Rachel eventually escaped to London, where she was tracked by Warwolves. Rachel was captured by Gatecrasher and the Technet, who were hired by Saturnyne to eliminate Rachel as a threat to the entire universe. The combined efforts of Rachel, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Meggan Puceanu, and Captain Britain resulted in their escape and the defeat of the Technet and the Warwolves. After learning that the X-Men had all died, Rachel suggested that the group stay together to continue Professor Xavier and King Arthur's dreams of equality and together they formed the British super-team Excalibur. After rescuing hostages in a nightclub, Rachel was introduced to Nigel Frobisher, who unsuccessfully attempted to ask her out. Rachel met Nigel again and, after she read his mind and realized his sleazy intentions, telekinetically pushed him away. Later, Rachel attempted to rescue Shadowcat, who was posing as Rachel, from her plan to find the remaining Warwolves, but Kitty was captured. After saving people from a subway train, Rachel felt Shadowcat being skinned by the Warwolves and held her consciousness together, while tracking her to the Warwolves' hide-out. Excalibur rescued Shadowcat, who's intangibility saved her life, and placed the Warwolves on display at the zoo. After battling the Juggernaut and a group of escaped prisoners, the team addressed Captain Britain's drinking problems. Following a trail of forfeit money, Excalibur traveled to Murderworld and battled the Crazy Gang, to rescue Captain Britain's ex girlfriend, Courtney Ross. While battling the Crazy Gang, Rachel felt her baby brother cry-out for help, due to the Inferno and the demon, N'Astrih's attempt to sacrifice him, and Excalibur's bodies were switched with members of the Crazy Gang, except Rachel who, somehow, merged with Executioner. After Kitty entered a virus into the Murderworld computers and sent Arcade into Murderworld, Kitty phased into Rachel, in-order for Rachel's telepathy to reassert her control. Sensing another distress call from her brother, due his mother's attempt to sacrifice him, Rachel left for the Empire State Building. Upon arriving, Rachel confronted the Goblin Queen, who she had mistaken for her mother, and was attacked. Rachel was changed, by the magic of the demonic invasion, into a mannequin and the demon, Crotus, servant to N'Astirh, sensed the Phoenix Force in her. Crotus hoped to marry Rachel, in order to bind the power of the Phoenix Force to his will, but the ceremony was prevented, by Nightcrawler, and Rachel returned herself to normal. Reuniting with Kitty, Shadowcat had acquired Illyana's Soulsword and eldrich armor and Kitty battled Meggan, now calling herself the Goblin Princess, until she returned her to normal. After the demonic invasion, Rachel went to visit her brother on X-Factor's Celestial Ship, where she learned that Jean was in-fact alive. Not wanting to alert Jean to her presence, Rachel sat on a cloud and entertained baby Nathan, then flew-off, before Jean could notice her. After briefly returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, Excalibur returned home to rescue W.H.O. from the Lightning Force, alternate reality versions of themselves and negotiated the return of Dr. Moira Mactaggert. During the battle, Rachel was shocked to see there was no alternate reality version of herself in the Lightning Force. Upon returning to the Lighthouse, Rachel and Kitty found that the Soulsword appeared, embedded in bedrock. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword, which she surmised only Kitty could remove. At this time, a competition grew between Rachel and Kitty over the affections of W.H.O. member Alistaire Stuart, who Kitty developed a crush on, but he ignored, while he found himself attracted to Rachel. After returning to the exchange of Dr. MacTaggert and the Highland Flyer crew with the Lightning Force Reichsrail Train, Reichsminister MacTaggart threw a nuclear grenade and Widget teleported Excalibur and Alistaire into another dimension. Mother Askani After many adventures with Excalibur, Rachel finally managed to return to the future she had come from. While she couldn't change her past, Phoenix and her teammates were able to change the directives of all the Sentinels of the era to preserve all life, thereby ending the genocide that had prevailed for years. On the return journey, Captain Britain was lost in the timestream and it was discovered that Rachel had to exchange places with him for him to return. Phoenix sacrificed herself to exile in the timestream, to save her teammate. There Rachel diverged into two timelines. One Rachel was sent to the end of time and held prisoner by Gaunt, a man who had been imprisoned there for his crimes. The other Rachel became stranded the late 37th century, 100 years after Apocalypse conquered the world. 37th century Rachel soon met young Blaquesmith, who called her the "Bright Lady", and sensed his psychic potential, but denied his request to become her disciple. The Order of the Witnesses, founded in the late 21st century, by a mutant seeking redemption, believed Rachel was the "Lost Child of the Twelve", descended from mutants who fought Apocalypse in modern-day, and sent the aged Diogenes Chang and Squy'rr to observe her. Rachel, as "Alyr'n Summerset", attended Apocalypse's Festival of Resurrection, where she encountered his prelates, Ch'Vayre and Luminesca, and battled high councilor Diamanda Nero, before allying with Diogenes and Squy'rr. Clan Askani Over the next year, Rachel gathered followers, under the name Clan Askani, meaning "family of outsiders". The Askani developed tenets, such as "what is, is", that fate must be embraced, and "thanks for today, please for tomorrow", a belief that the past brings hope, and preached that the "Sacred Timeline" should be preserved and nurtured through careful time travel. Rachel accepted anyone as Akani; via discipline and training, some achieved psychic power, enabling such Askani practices as mediation performed while levitation upside down. Rachel's earliest recruits included Malachi Hark, who would become the first Askani priest; Qua, an Atlantean elemental; Lexii, last survivor of a Clone Sisterhood; and the Gibson-Sterling Mark Nine Warbot Ozana. Nero ambushed the group near the Scavenger Colony, releasing the humanoid virus Plague against both the Askani and prelates Ch'Vayre and Luminesca. Qua and Luminesca died, but as Rachel destroyed Plague, she had a vision that she would "protect the child born on the day of spring". Nero captured Diogenes and Squy'rr, torturing them for information and then wiping-out the the Order of the Witnesses. The Askani pursued Nero, but Squy'rr and Hark were killed and Rachel was forced to release the Phoenix Force to defeat and depower Nero. Due to either loosing the Phoenix Force or becoming old in age, Rachel no longer hid her Hound markings on her face. The Askani rescued several children protected by the Order, including the young Sanctity, another time-traveling telepath originally from the modern ear. Rachel later followed Sanctity back to the modern era's past, where Sanctity hoped to change the future, knowing her father, Dr. Bolivar Trask, would invent the mutant-hunting Sentinels, Rachel stopped her from interacting with Bolivar, while successfully prevented Larry Trask from witnessing the psychic duel that ensued, but Sanctity secretly planted information about the Twelve in the Sentinels' Master Mold computer. Rachel left the Askani for a time, but later returned, taking the name Mother Askani. Over the next several years, believers deified the ancient X-Men: "the Xavier" became a father figure, the Bright Lady a mother goddess, and the prophesied "Dayspring" or "Askani'son" their messiah. The Askani also believed in tiny winged Wysps that carried prayers and feared the monstrous Daegon, that hunted the weak in the Apocalypse's name. The Askani developed a ceremonial language, unique martial arts and the Psimitar, a weapon that focuses psionic energy. The Askani took, as their symbols, the Phoenix and the scarred eye, reminiscent of the scars around the Askani'son's right eye. Eventually Mother Askani decided to fulfill the Askani'son prophecy; she and the synthcon Boak sent a Sister Askani, who sacrificed her physical body to become energy and tasked with preservation of the Askani'son, to the past. Sister Askani arrived just as Apocalypse infected the infant Nathan Summers with a Techno-Organic Virus. Scott reluctantly allowed Sister Askani to take Nathan forward to her time, to cure the virus. Upon baby Nathan's arrival, he was given to Mother Askani. Mother Askani placed Nathan in an incubation crib to preserve his life, but the virus had progressed too far. The technicians who examined Nathan called for the Mother Askani and informed her that the only thing keeping the child alive were the acts of Ship, who had created a protective electro-magnetic field and merged with Nathan's electrical parts. Fearing that Nathan would not survive the virus, Mother Askani had him cloned. Mother Askani and Boak gave a second Sister Askani information about various time-traveling threats and sent her to a later point in the modern ear, to keep vigilance over Cyclops and Jean. Despite their original assessments, the Askani learned that the original child would live after all. Just then, the Canaanites attacked the base and Mother Askani ordered Boak to remove the children. Boak was only able to remove Nathan, when the Canaanites blasted their way into the room and seemingly killed the Mother Askani and killed Throeblood. Coma Badly wounded, Mother Askani brought Scott and Jean's newly married souls, years after Nathan had been sent into the future, into the future to raise Nathan. Ch'vayre, who had returned to the future once again loyal to Apocalypse, captured the true Nathan from Boak. Scott, Jean, and Mother Askani successfully rescued Nathan, but Ch'Vayre severely wounded Mother Askani, leaving her in a coma. Scott and Jean fled with Nathan and Mother Askani and spent the next decade raising Nathan in secret, posing as humans "Slym" and "Redd Dayspring" and joining the Askani-inspired Clan Rebellion to undermine Apocalypse's empire. After over-hearing Slym and Redd speak about a raid on Apocalypse's citadel in Crestcoast with the Clan Rebellion, Nathan followed them and Mother Askani telepathically spoke to Nathan telling him how to destroy a virus of Apocalypse's. Death Years later, Slym, Redd, and Nathan attacked Apocalypse, the disillusioned Ch'vayre betrayed his master, distracting him long enough for the others to seemingly kill him and Mother Askani sent Scott and Jean back to their original bodies, seconds after they had left, requesting Jean to assume the Phoenix identity. The effort of transporting the two X-Men exhausted Rachel's frail, old body and the comatose Mother Askani finally succumbed to death, leaving her to live-on in an astral form. | Powers = Rachel is an omega level mutantCategory:Omega Level Mutants and the daughter of the Phoenix. Rachel inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother and has great control over her powerful telepathy and telekinesis. Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. *''Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird: ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. '''Telekinesis': Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including herself. On larger levels, Rachel can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Matter Alteration:'' Ability to alter molecular and atomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. *''Psionic Spikes:'' Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Rachel has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Time Travel: Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Mother Askani's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rachel can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Rachel combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects including: *Chrono-Shield: the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline, *Psychometric Projections: ability to mentally project past events. '''Phoenix Force Avatar': For a time, Rachel was also bonded to the Phoenix Force as "the one true Phoenix," and had its cosmic powers at her disposal. As Phoenix, Rachel's abilities are enhanced to their ultimate levels, limited only by her force of will and breadth of imagination. As Phoenix, she has manipulated matter on an atomic and universal scale, generated and controlled an form of energy in virtually any conceivable amount, absorbed energy from sources as great as a supernova, manipulated time and space, created space warps for instantaneous travel, and enhanced her strength to immeasurable levels. Rachel demonstrated heightened psi-powers as well as the ability to manipulate energy and lifeforces, and a limited cosmic awareness. Rachel's connection to the Phoenix power was lost in the distant future. | Abilities = Rachel Summers has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat, learned lock-picking skills from Storm, and has some experience in vehicular repair and the use of advanced weaponry and technology. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. When possessing the Phoenix Force, Rachel had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit | Weaknesses = Even with the powers of the Phoenix, magic and magical objects prove to be an enigma for Rachel's powers. When the Soulsword appeared near the Excalibur Lighthouse headquarters, seeking Kitty Pryde to become its new wielder, Rachel attempted to remove it from the bedrock it had embedded itself into in order to alleviate her friend's apprehension. Despite using the full extent of power permitted by the Phoenix Force, Rachel was unable to remove the sword which she surmised only Kitty could remove. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = * There are some glaring inconsistencies in Rachel's history. For example in "Days of Future Past" Kate clearly states that Professor Xavier was assassinated with Senator Kelly, but when Rachel goes back in time, she clearly remembers Professor Xavier being killed by the US Army years later. *Rachel created a psi-bond with her half-brother Nathan Summers shortly after his birth. It is unknown if that link still exists. * In her home timeline of Earth-811, Rachel's father, Scott Summers, is deceased and her mother, Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers), was killed by Mastermind when he blew up Pittsburgh (echoing the fate of Pittsburgh in the New Universe reality) | Trivia = | Links = * Uncanny X-Men #141-142 (Days of Future Past) * Phoenix (Jean Grey) * Phoenix Force * Spotlight On... Marvel Girl III at UncannyXmen.Net * [http://askani.strength-within.net/ Askani Rising - a Rachel Summers fansite] * The Phoenix Force }} Category:Askani Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychometry Category:Chronokinesis Category:Power Sensing Category:Astral Projection Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Deceased Characters Category:Multilingual